


allow for the burn

by Murf1307



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darwin is Alive, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: As the team moves to board the plane to Cuba, Armando and Alex have a moment, and Armando thinks about the sun.





	allow for the burn

Armando will never, _ever_ say it, but Alex always makes him feel like he's swallowed the sun. And sure, part of that comes from the night Shaw nearly killed him, shoving Alex's energy down his throat.

But it's more than just that. It's the fact that that feeling was _familiar_ by then. Alex Summers' eyes on him have always burned, and touching him (something he does both too often and never often enough) fills his chest with warmth and light.

Maybe Armando's too much of a romantic. Maybe the feeling is his mutation warning him to stay away -- a brief precognition of what this boy would do to him.

But Armando's never been one to listen to his instincts -- after all, if it's really that bad, he has his mutation to land on. It's always been that way, and it'll always be, until something finally _does_ do him in.

He wraps an arm around Alex for just a moment, as they're all boarding the plane to Cuba, all rebar and sturdy reassurance that he's there. Alex needs that, he knows. After July, Armando thinks he might need it for the rest of their lives.

Forever stretches out ahead of him, today, and hopefully tomorrow and the days after, all of them, and he sees Alex in each and every one.

His heart aches, his chest burns, and, like a secret, he presses his lips to the back of Alex's neck before he pulls away.

They'll talk about it, later. But for now, they have a world to save.


End file.
